Joss Whedon
Joss Whedon is a writer and director much beloved by the characters of HijiNKS ENSUE and many of the Fancy Bastards. He has created such great things as Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog, and Dollhouse. While frequently mentioning Joss Whedon, and all of his shows in the podcast and comics, Joel has never drawn Joss, and rarely draws any characters from these shows. In A Crisis of Faith, the beginning of the Whedon prayer was recited: Whedon Prayer Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Fox, I fear no cancellation for Whedon art with me. His writing staff, they comfort me.... Joel then encouraged his fans to complete their own seperate prayers to Whedon, which can be found in the comments of A Crisis of Faith '''comic. Buffy The Vampire Slayer Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is a television show, which depicts Buffy (as played by Sarah Michelle Gellar), who is a vampire slayer . Although it's no longer on the air, it is continued in comic book form. Despite the fact that no further episodes air, the topic frequently comes up on earlier episodes of the podcast. When the podcast started, Denise had never watched Buffy. However, Joel convinced her to do so, and early episodes of the podcast have Denise's progress report of how much of Buffy she's watched. Buffy has only been mentioned once in the comics, in '''Rebuffed, Josh was forced to debate a Twilight fan in what the plot of the upcoming Buffy movie should be (the debate made Josh want to get impaled by a stake). Firefly & Serenity Firefly is a television show based in the future and focusing on the crew of a spaceship, and Serenity was the movie based on Firefly after it's cancellation. While frequently mentioned in comics and the podcast, Joel has only once drawn a character from Firefly, Alan Tudyk in I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar, which he promptly killed in front of Eli. Firefly is often used as an example of a show that Fox tried to mess with and canceled far too soon. Joel depicted the Firefly props being used to protect valuable props (from movies such as Waterworld) in Can't Stop the Signal Fire. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog is a musical film created during the writers strike, in which Dr. Horrible (Neil Patrick Harris) attempts to gain entry into the Evil League of Evil while contending with his arch-nemisis Captain Hammer (Nathan Fillion) and dealing with his crush on Penny (Felicia Day). In a very round about way, the announcement of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog serves as the origin for the term Fancy Bastards from He's a maniac, maniac on the floor. Josh later died in a parody of the book Of Mice and Men when he refreshed the Dr. Horrible website too often in Of Mice and Musicals. Joel enjoyed the film so much that he created his own set of costumed villians for the Evil League of Evil, including the Macromancer, Bear Arms, and El LOLuchador in For Your Consideration. Dollhouse Dollhouse is a television show which focuses on a corporations with a group of dolls, who are human beings who have their memories wiped, and can be imprinted with any memory. The main character of the show is a doll named Echo (Eliza Dushku), who appears to be retaining memories from each encounter. Joel encouraged organizing a fan community to Save Dollhouse as soon as the television series was announced, due to Joss Whedon's previous luck with Fox. However, before it even aired Dollhouse was moved to Fridays (which Joel attempted to explain in My Uncle the Astronaut). Joel again attempted to help Dollhouse in Stacking The Odds by tricking Nielsen families to leave their televisions on Fox when Dollhouse aired. After seeing a few episodes, Joel began to doubt Dollhouse, and looked to Eli the Sheppard for help in A Crisis of Faith. However the series improved quality, and Josh fell in love with the series as depicted in Mixing Metaphors. Joel was forced to choose between Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles and Dollhouse by the Evil FOX Executive, although the gun he was given wasn't loaded in SciFi’s Choice. Joel created a Dollhouse /Battlestar Galactica crossover in Lo FijiNKS: Guest Star Galactica due to the number of BSG actors on Dollhouse. Category:Movies & Television Category:People